red vs blue vs halo reach
by trollface41
Summary: for my first halo red vs blue cross over the freelancers will be on reach
1. the first mission

When B312 and the freelancers made it to the command building, the sliding doors opened, and he took a survey of everyone else in the room; all were SPARTAN IIIs like himself. The first one that caught his eye was a steel-and-brick colored SPARTAN, who was sharpening a curved kukri knife against his big, Security shoulder plate. He was wearing an EVA helmet, but unlike B312's, it had a different attachment, plus there was a skull design scratched onto the visor, presumably carved with his kukri. The carving SPARTAN looked up, and he and B312 made eye contact, but then a robotic arm suddenly moved in front of B312, which startled him greatly. The owner was a smaller, young woman, probably in her mid-to-late 20's, with short black hair and light blue armor.

"Commander", the woman stated, and two other SPARTANs turned around from their computer station. One wore a lot of armor from the "Commando" variant, had dark blue and grey armor, and was the same height as B312. Right away he knew that this guy was the leader of the group. The other SPARTAN, however was **huge**, and not because of his large armor. He was very tall and muscular; heck, he must've been a SPARTAN-II! He had an impressive mustache and stubble, and was a bit darker skinned than the commander and the robotic-armed woman.

"So that's our new #6... and freelancer that are joining us on this mission", the SPARTAN-II said. At first B312 couldn't for the life of him figure out what that meant, but then he remembered: he was now part of SPARTAN Noble Team, one of the UNSC's most elite, amazing special-operations group. So this meant that not only is his new callsign "Noble 6", but it was alright; catchy, easy to remember.

Then the other EVA SPARTAN spoke up, this time to the woman. "Kat; you read his file and the freelancers file as well?" Well, at least Noble 6 knew one of these guys' names. Kat replied. "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink the freelancer agent name the blue one with a greenish color alabama the one with the same color ohio the rest i dont know yet im still looking at the files." Ignoring the current conversation, the commander turned back to his screen, continuing his mission briefing with the leader of Noble Team, the UNSC Army Colonel Urban Holland. "...Anyone claim responsibility sir?" "you should not be looking at those files.",said omega 2.0 kat replied" so your a project freelancers AI."

"ONI believes it might be the local Insurrection. 5 months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears and stole two freighters from a dry dock. That cannot happen here; Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online Noble 1." "Sir, consider it done", the SPARTAN replied. "Then I'll see you on the other side; Holland out."

After the conference ended, the SPARTAN turned to face Noble 6. "Lieutenant..." "Commander. Sir!" The SPARTAN then introduced himself: "I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader." Looking towards the rest of the group, who were standing up, he said, "That's Kat, Noble 2, Emile and Jorge; 4 and 5." Hm. Interesting, cool, unique names; they definitely match the striking, amazing armor. Carter continued. "You're riding with me, Noble 6."

As the team walked out the door to the Falcons, Carter resumed. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant; you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just glad to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one more thing: I've seen your file. Even the parts that the ONI sensors didn't want me to. That 'lone-wolf' stuff stays behind. Clear?" "Got it sir!" The green SPARTAN, who had introduced himself as "Jun", was sitting next to 6 the freelancer got on to a diffrent hornet

"Welcome to Reach..." Jun remarked.

1. SPARTAN B3122. Why aren't we seeing explosives residue?3. Goddammit! Covenant!4. We've been engaged!5. Playing Defense6. Minimum Safe Distance7. Gone Dark8. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie9. Revelations10. No Holding Back11. The Spire12. Nightmare13. Kat's Plan14. A Day at the Beach15. Anchor 916. The Ardent Prayer17. Good News and Bad NewsNext

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. NEED HELP

**I NEED HELP WITH THE STORY I FORGET HOW THE GAME GOES**


End file.
